Just Another Taboo
by mimsaysrah
Summary: Alphonse Elric has a secret that not even Edward knows. It's eating him from the inside and out but this little secret has the power to change both brothers' fates. However, another war is on the rise and the military is using every alchemist they can get...including Alphonse... Elricest.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! I wish I did though! Alchemy is epic! xD Buzz Buzz**_

_**This is an Elricest story so if you don't like it then GTFO of here lol just kidding. But no seriously this is an elricest story. If you comment about how much you hate elricest then be prepared to witness my almighty and powerful art of not caring that's been passed down the family line, for...years. lol**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_**Just Another Taboo**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The clouds gathered around in the sky, colored in greys and blacks. A young boy was spinning around in circles performing a dancing like motion as he stared up at the sky. The clouds began to cry letting each drop hit the dry land in efforts to create new life after the dry ones died. The boy had his mouth wide open in a smile as he laughed and ran around in the long green grass. Nearby lions' roars struck the earth and lightening danced across the sky performing a deadly light show for the small child. The boy stopped dancing and just stood there quiet and in kept in awe as he watched the thunder storm move in.

The winds picked up and his hair slowly danced alongside the leaves and wind as well. This whole experience was like one big giant dance recital. Jump to thunder, fall to the ground to the lightening, swirl around in the pouring rain letting it cool off your burning face, and standing still as a big finish so the wind will finally unleash the storm after its opening act. The boy was no older than 15 but close to that age. His hair was in a ponytail but now all scattered among the air, and his eyes were as slick as steel. The boy's eyes were beautiful silver that looked like steel when newly polished.

The boy was smiling up at the sky again and just laughing so sweet and innocient. The boy heard soft footsteps stop behind him. The boy didn't really care about that noise so he just brushed it off and ignored it returning his attention back to the storm.

"Alphonse." Called a gentle voice.

Al spun around and his smile grew even wider. He ran over towards his brother who held up his arms for a hug. Al jumped into his brother's arms burying his face into Ed's chest taking in his smell.

"What are you doing out here, Al? You'll only catch a cold." Edward sighed playing with his little brother's damp hair.

"It feels great out here though, brother!" Al's eyes grew brightly with excitement."I forgot how amazing rain could feel after a hot day!"

"But, Al, it's storming." Ed pointed out. The wind only picked up and lightening flashing for the grand finale. "Come on Alphonse, let's go inside." Ed saw that Al wouldn't budge so he simply grabbed Alphonse by the waist and picked him up.

"Hey! Put me down, brother! You know I hate to be picked up like this!" Al complained. Edward had Alphonse on his shoulder so Al's head looked behind Ed's and Al's legs faced Ed's face. He just kept squirming around.

Ed was relieved to see his own house come into sight. Well, actually it's the Rockbell's home, but oh well…. He went up the steps unlocked the door, opened it carefully so he wouldn't wake up anyone, quietly crawl upstairs and into their room, and finally throwing Alphonse on the bed. Al sat up leaning back against both of his arms and looked up at Edward.

"Ed, that wasn't fair! I wanted to stay outsi-" Alphonse was suddenly cut off by Edward's lips crushed against his own. Al's eyes became wide. Edward wrapped his arms around Al's waist pulling him closer against his body. So…warm… Edward bit Al's bottom lip in reaction, Al gasped. Ed took advantage of that opportunity and stuck his tongue in Al's mouth deepening the kiss. Al found his arms wrapped around Ed's neck and intertwined with his hair. Edward pulled away slightly to get air. His eyes were completely covered with lust. Ed leaned forward again but instead licked off a stray rain drop from off Al's cheek. Thunder crashed and Al jumped from surprise accidently kissing Ed. Alphonse pulled away quickly and looked down trying to hide the scarlet blush on his cheeks. Edward smirked and cupped Al's face in his own hands then pulled Al's face up to look Ed in the eyes.

"Alphonse," Edward whispered huskily in Al's ear making shivers run down his spine. "I love you."

* * *

"HEY ALPHONSE! AL! GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" I opened my eyes to the bright morning and Edward's face masked in full irritation. What a pleasant view indeed that is.

"Okay okay I'm up! You happy now?" I sighed annoyed. I sat up and stretched my arms. That dream was nothing new… I stood up and gathered my clothing to wear today. I headed towards the bathroom door hearing Edward on the phone with Roy Mustang.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Edward yelled into the phone.

"NO! NO! It's just that you're talking complete bollocks! I-" Edward was cut off. Watching him get annoyed was like watching a clown throw a pie in somebody's face. Boring and old.

"Of course not! Unlike you, I don't waste my nights hanging around a bar with a group of prossies!" Oh Ed…how are you not fired…..

"Fine."

"Okay…bye." Edward hung up. He came back into the room startled to still see me here and not the shower. "What are you doing here, Al? Go take a shower!"

"Whatever you say, prossie." I teased and headed inside the bathroom making sure to lock it. After I made sure that Ed couldn't get in, I finally collapsed to the ground hugging my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. "This really is just another taboo."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**_** xD**


	2. Bleed

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist though it would be fun if i did...Oh the things that would happen if I could use alchemy... :33**_

* * *

_**Just Another Taboo**_

* * *

I sat there in complete silence as my emotions overflowed within me. I waited for them, for my tears to accompany me and so now I began the unforgivable besides human transmutation and incest, self-harm. I took a shard of chalk out of my back pocket. I was huddled in the bathroom while Ed was away on some mission. I drew a perfect circle around the floor and brushed my hand against it lightly quickly slapping down a thing of steel quickly. Flashing lights shot past me and magical wind blew out from the circle and made my ponytail whip around violently but in that same second all was still and within the circle a sharp razor blade was there. I hesitated before picking up the blade. I held it up to the light carefully inspecting it for any flaws. When I was satisfied with my work I slowly looked down at my arm which would also be Edward's auto mail arm. I've never attempted anything so insane before like this, but this power…I actually had control over how I feel. If I wanted to hurt then I could if I actually wanted to. This thought soothed my mind for the time being. I took in a deep breath and rested the blade against my skin and lightly slid it across my arm. There was only a slight pinch but no sign of punctured skin. I bit my lower lip and tried once more but a little rougher, faster, and more determined. I pulled back my blade and forced it to yank against my skin. I screamed dropping the blade to the ground with my blood coating its once shiny steel. My left hand clutched at my right forearm where I have made the wound. I screamed again in agony. It hurts! Dammit! Clenching my teeth together tightly I slowly stood up, grabbed a rag, and began to clean up this small mess. While cleaning I hummed a song that I just randomly came up with recently. It wasn't happy but nor was it sad. It wasn't angry but nor was it nothing. It was everything back into one emotion. It was how I felt on the inside. I know that incest is wrong and my heart will never have rest. Love is love there's no way around that period even with alchemy. Once you're eyes see they can always be closed but once your heart feels it can never be closed. My heart felt for Edward Elric, my own flesh and blood. I'm a sick tormented bastard. I stood over the sink and just let my arm drip crimson droplets. Each drop reminded me of the Philosopher's Stone and how crimson it was to almost a ruby. Tears continued to trickled down my cheeks keaving small red scars behind. I grabbed a tissue then dabbed my eyes slowly erasing the signs of tears and weakness.

I looked down at my forearm and gently wetted a towel then slowly wiping off the dried blood hissing here and there. As the cut became more and more clearer, I saw how hard and long I made this incision. It went from the crease of my inner elbow all the way to half of my forearms just barely grazing over any part of my wrist. Hiding this will be harder than I thought considering most of my clothing is tank tops and shorts. However since it's my very first cut I can easily cover it up but next time I'll have to be more careful where I do these incisions. Wait, next time? I'm doing it again. I only stared at my hands in silence not wanting anybody to answer that question for me because I'm sadly realizing what that answer may be.

_Yes._

Just as I was about to finish up in covering my tracks, I hear the bedroom door open and then close. Crap who could be here? I looked down at my shirt in shear fear. Anybody who sees me in this condition would freak out. I looked around panicked at what to do. Are there any doors besides this one, windows, vents, or maybe…. I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground. Blue electricity quickly reacted and the wall exploded creating my escape.

"Al!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout out running towards this room. I didn't have any second to spare. I made a dash for it, not even looking back. "Al!" The voice slowly faded into the background. My heart slowly relaxed but alas it was still defending itself from Ed's. I went to the front of the house and found a nice tree to sit next to. My back rested on the tree trunk and my eyes didn't close to the beautiful breath taking orange sunset sky. It reminded me of that time Edward and I tried to make a doll for WInry's birthday but accidently scared her. Mom, brother, and I were laughing on our way back home in that same orange sunset. Mom, I miss you. You'd know what to say to me. You always did.

* * *

_**Edward's Point of View**_

* * *

I walked into the bedroom taking my red jacket off then slinging it across my bed. I sat on the edge and closed my eyes to think. So nice and peaceful right now, nothing but the Resembol fields blowing in the wind and the animals flying in the sky as they greet the other animals such as Den who was faintly heard barking while Pinako hushed the dog. From the corner of my eyes I saw a blue flash then following it was a loud crash. I looked around urgently and saw a cloud of debris rising out from under the bathroom door crack. The only one who would actually be in here would be,"Al!" I called out. I waited but got no answer so I ran towards the door. "Al!" I called out again. Once I opened the door I huge cloud incased me and I began hacking and coughing even occasionally spitting. I squinted my eyes from under my arm as I was using my slouchy sleeves to block most of the dirt from getting into my eyes. I coughed resting my hands on my knees and slowly taking calm deep breaths. When I reopened my eyes something caught my eyes. Something glared bright through all of this dirt. I removed a few planks and piles of soot until I spotted the shiny object. Wait a minute... I bent down and carefully picked it up. A knife? Why would a knife be here in this bathroom? It's clean and looked freshly washed and dried since my reflection appeared clear as day. I'm so confused. What's going on?

* * *

_**I am on like zero sleep so good night people of earth! xD**_

_**and yes i know, it is a short chapter so soosh -_-"**_


	3. Changed

_**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

* * *

_**Preview of what's coming up in this story at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Song of chapter is : Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.**_

* * *

_**I really like the book cover of this story! Lol**_

* * *

_**Just Another Taboo**_

* * *

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles were all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

* * *

Wind blew rapidly around the fields with again the yellowish orange sunset falling over the hills in the distance. I went around running with my arms shot out to my sides so I was imitating an airplane. My eyes were closed and my mind wandered to a whole new world far away from this one. Away from the pain, drama, sadness, love, and grownups. I'm almost 15 and since Ed was in the military by that age I'd think that they all would expect the same of me. Might as well be the little kid as I should be before it gets ripped away from me. This world of mine was beautiful. All tangerine orange so every day was like a sunset, Water falls were in ever mountain and safe enough to drink from, it rained without clouds, fall leaves kept falling but it was never cold like fall nor hot like summer, it wasn't as cheery as spring but not dead as winter, no one else lived here but me and other animals no not even brother, there were no buildings that destroyed this land, no gun powder to recreate this world, no alchemy even from me to call myself god and so no one else can use it for bad or recreating life, and most of all everything was at peace. I built this world after mom had died and was in it most of brother and I's journey. I could actually feel, smell, eat, and sleep. My world couldn't be anymore perfect but for many it was the definition of terrorfying.

Worlds such as the one I created strike fears into those who want it. They believe it'll cause more wars to have it and never a sanctuary for those who need it. I believe that when I truly do die, this will be my heaven. My eternal resting spot where I can live in happiness once and for all.

* * *

"_Brother," I asked Ed as he was studying alchemy,"what's…..what's it like to die?"_

"_Huh?" Ed asked looking up at me with those golden lion like eyes._

"_I mean, when we die, where do we go?" I asked more clearly than before._

"_There's a place some call heaven and hell, Al." _

"_Heaven and hell?" I asked. _

"_Yes, Heaven is where the good people go and hell is where bad people go." Ed explained._

"_Do you believe that brother?" I asked._

"_Ha, I'd only believe in hell." Ed mocked turning back to his alchemy book._

* * *

I wonder if I'd go to hell for loving my brother….my thought on how hell would be is…loneliness. Not fire that burns your skin but never kills you, not cold air that makes moving impossible, not seeing the devil everywhere you go, but only loneliness. If you were bad, what's the point in having the satisfaction of having other human contact? My thoughts on hell are that you see the light for either heaven or hell, go to it and if you go to hell, you will be in an empty white room with a single chair and once you turn around that doorway is gone. Trapped in a bright room with no other person. What could be any more terrifying and awful?

I heard a voice behind me and surely enough my own perfect world slowly began to dissolve all around me. I opened my eyes and saw Winry. She looked annoyed yet worried as she looked me up and down. Well that doesn't make me feel violated.

"Hey Al, it's time for dinner." She said. Ever since I got my body back, you could say that Edward's attitude has grown on me. I shrugged her words off and just went back to running around like a child. "Alphonse Elric, get inside now!" She shouted. Damn, Edward must have already had a go with her. I stopped and smirked.

"Okay okay, no need to get out of line, Princess." I said smart ass like and walked passed her.

"You've changed, Al." Winry whispered.

"People do."

* * *

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

* * *

Maybe it's not Edward that's changing me, maybe it's this whole experience of love and wants. Cutting myself really got to me. I changed my clothing, yes, but my eyes still held the horrifying after shock of it all. I played around with my food just scraping my fork across the glass plate making a screech hear and there. The others tried to brush it off with short conversations but I could feel their stares on me the whole time. I sighed and scooted my chair back making sure that my sleeve still covered my scar from yesterday. I didn't look up or pick up my plate, I just walked off out the door into the night. I knew when tears betray eyes and right now, I just had to get away.

"Al!" I could hear Edward yell for me but Winry and Pinako held him back.

"Ed, I need to talk to you." Winry whispered harshly.

* * *

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_But it was a trick_

_And the clock struck twelve_

_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_

_Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

* * *

_**Edward Elric's Point of View**_

* * *

"Edward, I need to speak with you." Winry whispered harshly into my ear.

"What? No, Winry! Something's deffinatly wrong with Al! I need to go after him!" I shot back fighting against the two women's attempts to hold me back.

"I know, Edward, that's why I need to talk to you!" Winry screamed. I gave up and sat back down into my chair.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed looking up into beautiful blue eyes.

"Al acted like you before we both came home. He called me princess and smirked leaving me behind. Are you sure this is really Alpho-"

"Of course it is, Winry, don't be stupid!" I slammed my fists down on the counter glaring up at her. "Something is just bothering him okay!" With that I got up and booked it out of the house. Al, what could you possibly be hiding from me!

* * *

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real_

_You can't hold it in your hand_

_You can't feel it with your heart_

_And I won't believe it_

_But if it's true_

_You can see it with your eyes_

_Oh, even in the dark_

_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

* * *

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

* * *

_**Next time on 'Just Another Taboo:**_

* * *

_**Edward: Alphonse, answer me! What the fuck was that just now! **_

_**Alphonse: Oh brother, when will you ever be mature enough to know when people hide their true emotions! *cries and runs off into the down pour of rain***_

_**Edward: God dammit, Al!**_

_**Winry: Grandma, look… *holds up blade***_

_**Edward: He's not!**_

_**Winry: Edward Elric, grow up!**_

_**Roy Mustang: There's a new rouge alchemist on the loose and we need every skilled alchemist in order to catch him. For all we know, a new war is coming soon.**_

_**Edward: Give him back! Fuck you!**_

"_**I love you, Edward. More than you ever know."**_

_**Alphonse: *thinking* I wish I could go to my world right now…**_

_***screaming and electric red and maroonish purple sparks fly***_

_**Edward: AL!**_

* * *

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_**Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_**Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**_


	4. Princess

_**Writer's block is finally beginning to clear up!**_

* * *

_**Warning! Alphonse's language can get to be a little….colorful.**_

_**Alphonse literally trolls Winry and shit. It's entertaining! :{D**_

* * *

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Song of the chapter: Don't Fall Asleep At the Helm by Sleeping With Sirens :))**_

* * *

_**Just Another Taboo**_

* * *

I could only keep running and falling down into the mud. I needed to get away from Edward, Winry, Pinako, anyone! I needed to be by myself for a while.

* * *

_Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs._

* * *

My harsh breathing kept picking up and soon became shallow cries of desperation to get away. I heard a clapping sound and electric blue spark came flying passed me and a huge wall appeared before me. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to face my heart killer, my big brother, Ed. I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes at him. I'm ready to fight to get away from here.

"Al," Edward said gently taking one cautious step towards me, "please, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." I smirked and sneered at him.

"_Help_? You speak nothing but bollocks, Edward. Why would you help a person like me out?" I screeched.

"You're my brother, Al, of course I'd help you! What's the matter with you?" Edward asked full concern shown in his voice and amber eyes. I could feel it, my sanity slipping away. I was beginning to go insane.

"Why don't you ask the _princess_! Are you afraid that she'll throw more wrenches at you? Haha, I guess that impossible since you're so short." I finished. It happened all too quickly. One minute I was standing, the next now I'm lying face down in the mud. I slowly got to my arms and legs just weakly supporting myself. I looked down away from Edward's glare and outreached arm with a metallic fist tightly clenched.

"Al….what has gotten into you?" Edward asked shakily. I said nothing but I began to have a headache and I could feel my face getting pale. I stood up to only sway from side to side. "Al? AL!" Edward cried. I blacked out to him running towards me as I hit the ground.

* * *

_**Edward Elric's Point of View**_

* * *

This just wasn't like, Al, at all! I rushed to him and shook him a few times calling his name. I rested my ear on his chest just to be sure. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest hitting my cheek as I tried to listen. I faint blush came over my cheeks. Being this close to Al was enough to me blushing. No, no, Edward, you do not have feelings towards your little brother. It isn't right! I pulled my head up and saw a few strands covering Al's eyes, so as if by instinct, I used my auto mail hand to wipe them away. I smiled but then exchanged hands to feel Al's forehead. I gasped.

"No wonder he acted so rashly! He's burning up!" I scooped him up in my arms and made sure that he was close to me out of danger. My little Alphonse won't run away from me again.

* * *

_I lost my heart, my home is the ocean._

_The waves underneath will soon be my home._

_I will fall asleep._

_I'll close my eyes and dream of days when I wasn't all alone._

_All that I know is gone_

_Take what is left of me now_

_All that I know is gone_

_Take what is left of me_

_Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs._

_I'll miss my breath, there's no more left._

_I'll miss the sound of the wind at my back._

_The depths have a number, they call you by name._

_Fall asleep, Davy Jones calls you._

_So fall asleep, fall asleep and dream._

_All that I know is gone_

_Take what is left of me now_

_All that I know is gone_

_Take what is left of me_

_Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs._

* * *

_**Alphonse Elric's smart ass Point of View**_

* * *

"You know it's not my fault that we nearly died that day! How was I supposed to know what was going to happen!" I screamed back at Winry completely irritated with the bitch. Honestly, I don't see what I ever saw in her. She's fucking annoying!

"Either way, you were both retarded!" She shot back. I closed my eyes trying not to lose my cool. Ha. What cool?

"It's not like we planned for that to happen, you know! It's not like we went, 'Oh you know what, let's be mutilated, that's sounds like a fun way to spend the evening!' God use some sense you fucking prossie" I mocked.

"Ugh! You're utterly hopeless!" Winry growled in frustration.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess, but incidentally, honey badger don't give a shit." I chuckled. "Why did you even bring it up in the first place?"

"I don't know, it just escaped my lips." Winry sighed standing up. "Get well soon, Al."

"Thanks for the visit, princess." I chimed. Winry's eyes narrowed and she left. Before she completely shut the door, I let out an exaggerated sigh and yelled, "What a bitch!"

There was a knock on the door and Edward came into the room. "Hey Al, how you feeling?"

"A painful swelling in my jaw thanks you very much." I laughed putting on a fake smile.

"That's good to hear." Edward smirked. Winry came in with a bowel of fresh warm water and a cloth.

"Oh good, the princess is here." I laughed.

"Oh, Al, shut up!" Winry barked back. I kept my mouth shut as she changed the rags. She set the bowel down and started to undress me.

"Woah woah woah woah woah! Hold up-"

"Oh, Al, grow up and get your mind out of the gutters! I'm undressing you so you can get new clothing on!" Winry explained.

"Well, I can do it myself!" I blushed as the took off my shirt.

"Al, calm down. It's not like she's going to rape you." Brother teased. That's not what I was really worried about.

"Oh dear god…." Winry gasped a whisper as her hand covered her mouth. She saw my wound on my arm. "Al….what happened?" Edward came rushing over to Winry to see what she was talking about. His eyes widened. I looked down and saw the purplish light pink scar from my, self injury act, a day or two ago.

"Al…" Ed whispered.

"Don't worry about it you guys, I fell last night and accidently cut my arm on a branch. Nothing more." I sadi laughing a little shaky. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking a shower." With that I got up and crossed the room to the bathroom making sure the lock it behind me _this_ time.

* * *

_**Edward Elric's confused Point of View**_

* * *

"Edward." Winry whispered. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Winry?" I asked looking at the bathroom door.

"That didn't happen just last night, it was too old looking to be." Winry sighed picking up the bowel of water now cold. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know, Winry, I know."

* * *

_**Sorry! I had the longest writer's block for so long!**_

_**Btw I finally posted book two for Fading Twins! It's called, 'Forsaken Twins' Be sure to read Fading Twins first if you plan on reading the series. It's about Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin. Incest is involved. Lol**_

_**I'm seriously loving Al's smart assed self in this story lol. xD**_

_**I guess you could say that this was more like a fun chapter but still important to the story, I don't need to make EVERY chapter serious do I?**_

* * *

_Princess_

* * *

_**xD Love you all! BYE BYE!**_

_**I just found out something...I LOVE USING THESE LINE THINGS! LOL**_

* * *

_**That's some serious f**__**un right there ^^**_


	5. Clouds

**_Serenity, your wish is my command. Lol I updated because you wanted another chapter today. n_n_**

* * *

**_GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS! I'M INLOVE! ~n_n~ I'm extremely happy right now! Haha._**

* * *

**_Song of the chapter: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 3_**

* * *

_**Just Another Taboo**_

* * *

My heart beats for you, swells up when you talk to me, and above everything else, I smile every time I know you're here. I love you so much but alas we just have to be brothers. It hurts so much also knowing that it just can't be. We have already done enough taboos that could last five whole life times. I feel selfish and arrogant but I can't help it. My little brother brat side just over takes me to no ends. So here I was, walking down the familiar Resembol dirt path with non other than Edward Elric himself. We were headed to the local store to pick up some supplies for supper tonight. I sighed and looked up at the sunny sky that was broken up by all the fluffy white clouds in the vast oceans of blue. If only I could just sleep away my life on those incredibly tempting clouds. I know, I know. It's not possible to even stand on clouds. Clouds are just condensed water vapor or sometimes referred to ice crystals. Cloud droplets also require cloud condensation nuclei, however, which often consist of sulfate aerosols. Pure science proves that clouds are just tormenting reminders of what we can't have. I was lost in thought that I didn't even realize the massive shadow casting down on me. My feet just kept walking until I ran into the huge wall like body. I blinked a few times and found myself in front of an old bully from school. Edward was being held back by two other boys. A gruesome glare radiating off of the golden eyed boy. I shook and started to back away. Why is _he _here? I whimpered.

"Leave him alone, Jack!" Edward snarled trying to fight his way free from the two boys.

"Aw, does big brother, Ed wanna help save his little brother, Al? How touching, that really is." Jack sneered. I couldn't move. Jack took another step towards me cracking his knuckles. Jack was at least two years older than me. "It's time that I give you a thank you personally after getting me expelled from school you little runt."

"Al, run!" Ed screamed but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't let me. This is bad. This is really bad. I need to get out of here but my body won't let me!

Jack towered over me with a huge evil smirk. Pain shot throughout my jaw as I flew back. I tumbled over to the ground and tasted iron in my mouth. A foot dug its way into my stomach making me fly up in the air a bit so Jack could knee me in the stomach instead. Edward just kept calling my name in a desperate attempt to get away and protect me. Jack stopped for a second with a pleased look on his face. Edward stopped screaming and just looked at me with horror. I couldn't stop trembling as I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and coughed. A warm liquidy substance splashed into my hands. My eyes widened as it seeped through my fingers and landed on the top of my hand that was helping support my body up. I gasped and kept coughing with more blood. I couldn't breathe in air because I just kept coughing up saliva mixed in with my own crimson blood.

"I hope you suffocate on your own blood, faggot." Jack spat on me and kicked me in the side of my head. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was crying and suffocating now. Something inside me snapped and I was a whole new person now full of rage. I watched as Jack punched Edward in the face repeatedly while his brutes held Edward back. I just couldn't take it anymore. I clapped my hands together and slammed my fists down hard on the ground with tears still streaming down my face. Blue lights flashed and a dagger appeared in my hands. I dashed towards Jack and tackled him to the was wide eyed but speechless.

"You fucking bastard." I said huskily and coldly making even my own hair stand up on the back of my neck. This isn't me. I'm not this dark, am I? I started punching him nonstop in the face as some of his blood splattered onto my hands. I got impatient and just raised the dagger up high in the air and screamed.

"Al!" I heard somebody scream my name but it was too late, I already brought the dagger down but before I could pierce his skin, A heavy body tackled me to the ground. I didn't see who it was as I was thrashing around screaming to that person to let me go. "Alphonse, it's me." Edward said reassuringly. I stopped thrashing around and slowly opened my eyes to see a teary eyes brother looking down at me.

"E-Ed…I..I…" I started to cry and Edward held me close rocking me back and forth in a tight embrace. However, I quickly pushed him away leaving him to give me a hurt expression. I cupped my mouth again and coughed up more of my life into my hands. Again I started to drown in my own coughs of blood. I couldn't fight it anymore. I gave into my own dark shadows as I fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Edward Elric's smexii Point of View**_

* * *

I held my little brother for dear life after he collapsed. My Alphonse was hurt and I couldn't do anything to help save him. I feel like a useless big brother. A terrible one to I might add. I looked down at my innocient brother and wiped away the blood stains off his face and the strands of blonde hair out of his eyes. Some of that beautiful blonde hair was now dyed with crimson and smelled of iron. Alphonse's lips were bleeding just a little bit now but I had a sick thought in my head and I shook my head around quickly. I couldn't do that to Alphonse, he's my brother for goodness sakes! Although, Jack did say he was a faggot….wait a minute…

I looked wide eyed at my little brother as his limp body was pressed up against mine. Is Al, gay? When did this happen? How did Al know he liked boys? Is that why Jack always beat him up? Could that mean Alphonse has feelings for somebody else? My heart clenched tight at that single thought. Why do I care who he likes? What do I say to him when he wakes up? How should I react if I accidently blurt something out that I shouldn't? I stood up gently carrying Al in my arms and looked down at him as if I just found an angel.

"Bro-ther…" Al murmured. I froze and looked for any signs of movement. Okay so if Al isn't awake then does tthat mean he's dreaming about me? "Broth-er…..Bro-the-r….it….it…hurts…" Al kept murmuring flinching every time his lips moved in shape to pronounce each syllable. My eyes narrowed softly and lovingly. I stopped walking and held Alphonse closer up to my face. I closed my eyes and rest my forehead against his.

"I'll make it go away, Al" I murmured with my eyes still closed. "I'll make the pain go away." I whispered softly and leaned forward to lightly kiss Alphonse's lips. I gasped as small sparks flew and a weird sensation rippled throughout my body. I pulled away slowly with a gentle half smile. I knew it felt so right and I knew it because I saw Alphonse smiling now as he was asleep.

* * *

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! SO FREAKING CUTE!**_


	6. Needles

"Sir, it appears that his throat has been slit while there were no signs of restraint. It obvious that it's not Scar but who else could it be?" Major Armstrong asked Roy Mustang as he straightened out his hair.

Roy saw a marking on the victim's forehead right above the nose. A small transmutation circle was barely there. Roy recognized that symbol and closed his eyes.

"It looks closely similar to the Hypnotic Alchemist's work back in Ishval." Roy pondered bringing his fingers up to his chin.

"But I thought he was executed in the middle of the war when he started to control all our men!" Armstrong gasped with his eyes wide.

"With everything that's happened before, how the hell would I think that this wasn't possible?" Roy narrowed his eyes. "Hypnotic throws needles at the person he wishes to control. From there on the needles release a toxic chemical into the person's blood cells which highly react to the transmutation circles he carved into his own hands. Once the process begins to take effect, a small transmutation circle appears on the victim's forehead. The rest is unknown on how Hypnotic can control the person's mind. He can make them do whatever he pleases. Back then it was slaughter our own men and rape the Ishvalan women."

"So he's back?" Armstrong asked in a hopeful voice that he was wrong. Roy calmly looked over at his fallen man's forehead. The transmutation circle still glowing white.

"Yeah. He's most certainly back."

* * *

_**Just Another Taboo**_

* * *

"Alphonse, come down for dinner!" Pinako shouted from downstairs. I just stayed in my room lying down on my bed on my side and just stared at the wall. I could hear them muttering downstairs. I groaned and slowly got up putting on my slippers before I got down stairs. I was still in the hallways as they started bickering.

"He hasn't spoken since you two came back! What's wrong with him?" Her voice! Oh my god! Shut her up!

"His pride has just been hurt. That's all!" Edward barked back.

"Al isn't the kind of boy who cares about that stuff!" Winry fought back.

"How in the hell do you know that, Princess?" I asked casually yawning as a slowly came into the room. Princess is just what I call her now. Haha I think it makes me sound sexy in a way. Haha I'm helpless. My whole body is sore so I stopped to stretch my shoulders a bit before it finally popped out of knots.

"Because I've known you for years, and Al, you sure as hell changed!" Winry added.

"So? That's part of life." I said irritated closing my eyes as I leaned against the counter. I looked over at Edward, who was staring at me with the brightest blush.

* * *

_**Edward Elric's bad assed Point of View**_

* * *

He was just leaning there against the counter arguing with Winry. He had a plain white tank top on with dark tan shorts on that went down to his knees. Over time, Al, changed his hair into a more punk rock like style. In a way, "emo" just to give you an idea. With his silver eyes amused at ticking off Winry, OH MY GOD HE'S HOT!

I noticed that Alphonse caught me checking him out and I blushed redder than a tomato when he arched and eye brow at me waiting for me to say something to him. I looked away from him and my eyes were being pulled towards Al's long cut. I almost forgot about that!

"Alphonse! OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SMART ASS!" Winry exploded.

"Because it's fun." Al shrugged like he was bored and took a sip from his glass cup.

"Well nobody else likes it, so knock it off." Winry finished. Al smirked.

"And I suggest you 'knock it back on' if you catch my drift, princess." He winked at her and got up before she could hit him. "Well what do you expect, going around and looking like that? You actually look like a lady of the night. A bloody concubine. Jeez" He laughed dodging a wrench and left the kitchen.

"UGH, that boy!" Winry growled. It took all my will power and strength to not burst out laughing.

* * *

_**Alphonse Elric's snickering Point of View**_

* * *

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr." I sang dancing around the room with a stuffed cat my mom got me for my birthday when I was young. I heard a weird sound coming from outside though and I gently put down the cat to go over to the window and open it up. I saw nobody but I got a stinging pain in the side of my neck. My hand flew up to where the pain was and pulled out what looked to be a…needle? Well….okay then. I shrugged and closed the window behind me and went back to dancing with my stuffed kitten not knowing what the future had in store for me.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

_**Okay so now the longer chapters will finally come since now the wheels are finally turning faster with this story.!**_

_**:3 I was reading the comments on here and noticed that you guys love the smart assed Alphonse in here. Am I really the only one that has ever made Al be like this? Lol if so, I feel highly original in a way. Success! I'm tired so after this there shall be no more new chapters until tomorrow…..meaning as soon as I get up, I'll be writing. ) …I need to get a better social life…..lol**_

_**Love you all! I really do love you! BUH BYE! xDDDDDDDD**_


End file.
